until tomorrow
by jinky
Summary: Slight ending spoilers. AU ending. Haruto still lives, but not in the way L-elf wanted. Never again will be he able to touch his flesh or exchange fists. He could never even confess anymore. Never to even express his feelings. Haruto was so near… and yet so far. L-elfxHaruto


Disclaimers: I don't own Valvrave.

Title: Until Tomorrow

Summary: Slight ending spoilers. AU ending. Haruto still lives, but not in the way L-elf wanted. Never again will be he able to touch his flesh or exchange fists. He could never even confess anymore. Never to even express his feelings. Haruto was so near… and yet so far. L-elfxHaruto

A/N: Basically, even though I could already see that Haruto was going to die in the end, I wanted an ending wherein he would still be alive as a Magius inside the Valvrave like Pino or something along those lines. L-elf and Haruto would still be together, but never in the way that L-elf wanted. And before any of you say anything, it has been ages since I wrote something so I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be as… good as my older works. Haha! Anyway, read along!

* * *

"_Tokushima Haruto died at the final battle heroically and bravely while thinking of nothing but the freedom and dreams of his friends."_ Was what L-elf reported to the public. It was a day of mourning for everyone as they laid their friend's unresponsive body to rest upon the foundation of a new empire of peace. Haruto's body was the only one they could bury due to the fact that all of their friends who died never had their bodies retrieved… all floating amidst the debris floating around the darkness of space. Within Haruto, all their dreams were embedded… Their dreams fulfilled and finally laid to rest with him.

However…

_"Good morning, L-elf…!"_

The cockpit of Unit 01 opened with a low puff of smoke before a silver haired lad sat on the pilot's chair, watching as the lights slowly came to life before reflecting a brown haired youth floating around the control panel. The youth smiled brightly at the appearance of the lad, happy at the expected visit. "It's morning, right? I can't tell much from here, afterall."

"That is correct… Though it's barely sunrise right now."

"_Hehe_…!" The youth chuckled. "You tend to visit me during awkward hours." He continued. "Not that I'm not happy about it though… since you're the only company that I have here…" L-elf watched as the youth – _Haruto_ – hovered within the green data space as if he was bored with the life... or rather lack of life inside, and the youth lightly glared at the lack of response. "Oi, L-elf…! Don't just stare at me…"

"Then… Tell me how your day was, your majesty." L-elf wondered once what happened to Plue and Pino, though he dismissed the thought rather quickly as he had more important things to wonder about. Like this one…

"Are you mocking me? Ah well…" Giving out a small sigh, he continued. "Same old, I suppose. I'm somewhat hungry though… but I'm not craving for anything like food…" L-elf inwardly cringed, knowing what kind of hunger the other was feeling. "I'm bored too… but I'm really happy that you're here right now! At least… the darkness isn't as lonely as it was before…"

It wasn't immediately when L-elf discovered that Tokushima Haruto was not completely gone. He had mourned in silence for days, and when he entered the Valvrave to revel in his friend's memories one last time, his eyes had widened in surprise when he heard the familiar voice… dismissing it as a product of his grief. He was quickly proven wrong when everything lit up, the voice calling his attention again before a familiar face greeted him from the screen.

"_Haruto!"_

"_Ha..ruto…? Was that… my name…?" He was asked. "I'm sorry. I don't understand anything, but I sensed your presence and… it felt…familiar…"_

"_H-Haruto… Haruto… You still cannot remember me, can you…?"_

"_What is… your name…?"_

_A pause._

"…_L-elf…"_

He was stared at through blank eyes that searched through non-existing memories for a name that was no longer there, and it was then when L-elf decided that this may not be the Haruto that he knew… but it was _still_ him, and he never wanted to lose him again.

"L-elf, you're spacing out again." He blinked. "Anything new?"

"Well," He leaned his back on the seat. "The last big news was the wedding of Ninomiya and Renbokoji…"

"But I was there when it happened, remember?"

"I know. Other than that, there's nothing new."

"Oh… I see…" It has only been a month since L-elf saw him again, and he swore to do everything he could to help him live again… even if it meant not letting anyone else see him. Haruto took information like an infant to milk, and it was that naïve innocence that made him what he was. Haruto might not want to live like this, but… "L-elf…?"

He loved him… _loves_ him… and it was only when he had smiled before taking his final breath when he realized how he felt towards the other. Truthfully… You would only realize what was important when it disappears from you. It may be selfish on his part, but after watching Haruto slip through once before, he never wanted to let go of him now that he was within his grasp.

"Haruto…"

"I'm here, L-elf… I'm here."

Yes, he was there, but at the same time, he was not… and never in the way that L-elf wanted. He would never again touch his flesh, exchange fists, and he would never be able to touch his lips or wrap his arms around his shoulders. There was no first between them, and there would never be a last… Not when Haruto was so near and yet so far away from him.

He lightly heard a patting sound, and it was then when he saw Haruto… his arm extended as if touching the glass separating the two of them with the palm of his hand. L-elf chuckled wryly. "What's with that face?" He asked. "Why do you look so concerned…?"

"But that's because…" The other whispered. "You're crying…"

"What…?" Touching his cheek with his fingers, he was surprised to indeed find them damp. "When did I…?"

"You're crying… but I can't reach out to wipe them away…" His eyes narrowed in sadness. "Stop crying… I don't like it when you cry. It doesn't feel right…"

"Hah…" He weakly scoffed. "What if I'm actually a crybaby and a wimp and I'm just showing you a façade?" He taunted. "What if I'm just showing you want you want to see?"

"You won't lie to me…" He smiled. "You won't."

"How would a naïve… _spirit_ like you know…?"

"I just do… because…" He closed his fist... extending it towards the glass yet again. _"We're friends."_

It tasted… bitter.

The taste of friendship tasted bitter for the ex-soldier, because no matter how much he desired it, he could never be together with him. "Hey… what if I give up my humanity to be your partner?" And L-elf couldn't even get a more instant answer.

"No you can't…!"

"Why not?" He asked despite knowing the answer.

"I don't… know…" Haruto replied as he glanced at his feet in thought. "I don't know, but I just know that it won't go well. Something will go wrong and…!"

"I get it."

"…and…"

_A glance._

"I don't want you to forget me… like how I forgot about you…"

He chuckled. "It might even be…" Glancing away, he continued. "…less painful for me to forget…"

_A banging of fists._

"No!" He screamed. "Please don't forget about me… Don't forget…!"

"Idiot…" He placed his hand on the glass. "As if I could even forget about you…" Pressing his lips against the glass, he whispered. "I love you too much to forget…"

"L-elf…!"

Opening the cockpit, he stood.

"Until tomorrow… Haruto."

"L-elf, wait…!"

…and the sound of the pilot's door closed behind him.

_Until tomorrow comes then…_

_END_


End file.
